Professor Layton and the False Shepherd
by gNat2
Summary: Reports of an unknown creature terrorizes London as Layton and Luke go to meet Future Luke. Meanwhile, Booker and Elizabeth find themselves lost and apparently need Layton's help. Spoilers for Infinite and Unwound Future.
1. Not just an average tear

**gNat2: Oh my god, I got an idea! **

**Meepalicious: GET DOWN, SHE HAS AN IDEA! -hides under table-**

**gNat2: So anyways, I finished Bioshock Infinite days ago (and my brain exploded) and I reawoke my obsession with the Professor Layton games and continue to angst of no 3DS in my hands. **

**When I thought about mixing these two together, I thought of these weird theory on the setting. Bioshock Infinite is set in 1912, and Layton's games should be during the late 1800s and early 1900s when you look at the style of the clothes people wear and how the mechanics work in cars and whatnot. **

**Also, I discovered I'm suck at making puzzles (as seen below) but I will improve...eventually!**

**And spoilers to Bioshock Infinite and Professor Layton and the Unwound Future ahoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

_An unknown figure was spotted in the foggy clouds. Multiple witnesses have told reporters that it was a big bird, a pterodactyl that awoken from its eternal slumber, and (according to a drunk resident) his ex unleashing her fury._

Hershel Layton couldn't believe how ridiculous this article is. Not to fact how illogical that a 'big bird soaring through the sky' would be in London.

_Officials say that they saw glowing yellow with the unknown bird. Our top researchers analyzed photos of the blur and said that the way of motion the bird was positioned in as if it was looking for something important. If you have any additional information…_

"This 'bird' sure is terrorizing London, Professor." Layton's apprentice, Luke, peered over the couch to read the top headline. A black and white photo of the unknown creature was in dead center of the page. "I'm pretty sure you think this is all rubbish to you."

Well, Hershel thought, you could be something else. Maybe it was some new flying machine.

That idea questioned Hershel his sense of logic.

"Say, Luke. This reminds me of a puzzle."

_Puzzle #001: Shapes of a plane (10 Picarats)_

_Three men made their own model plane. Each with different body types, wings, etc. Each made their own statement about their model:_

_Man A: My plane can perform a circle in mid-air_

_Man B: My plane can soar with the wind_

_Man C: My plane was built with aerodynamics_

_Which plane will fly the farthest after these men made the statements?_

(Think about the puzzle before moving on)

Luke had a puzzled look on him.

"I got it! It was Man C!" He solved the puzzle easily. "Good job, my boy." Hershel praised his apprentice on another job well done.

**~Meanwhile~**

"This isn't Columbia the last time I checked." A man with an attire looking like he's been in a war was walking around Little London.

"This is actually Little London; the tear that we went through kind of looked like Columbia." A black haired woman, much younger than the man, was trailing behind him. "Besides, the Vox would've killed us if it wasn't for the tear."

Booker DeWitt, the male, managed to obtain a map of the local area. Elizabeth, the female, would get distracted at the little things that the flying city never obtained no matter how many tears they went through ("Booker, look! It's a miniature figure of the Eiffel Tower." Or "That carriage over there doesn't need a horse to get by.") . She spent her entire time in a tower, Booker reminded himself, and the endless books at her library (now destroyed thanks to their escape) still couldn't contain her excitement.

"Got any idea where to go, Elizabeth?" DeWitt managed to get Elizabeth away from a cat that was rubbing against her leg. "Well…During my time in the tower, I managed to get a newspaper. Apparently this person, Mister Hershel Layton, he is this crime solving man that's well known around here. There's also an incident that someone built a time machine, volunteered the Prime Minister to try it out, and everything to hell from there." His companion explained. "Your point is?" "What I'm trying to say is that maybe this Layton person can help us find our way."

Elizabeth told him all about this Hershel Layton guy. He's an archaeologist and teaches at Gressenheller University. He solved numerous of impossible crimes and he's also a 'true gentleman'. He goes around with a young boy named Luke Triton, his apprentice, and his adopted daughter, Flora Reinhold.

"Where's Layton now?" Booker asked.

"It's not where he is." "It's about when."

The two looked up to see those annoying Lutece twins standing next to each other. Booker groaned, "Not you guys again."

"He received a letter from his apprentice-" "-from the future, 10 years to be exact-" "-Which is quite odd since the only time machine-" "-is that clock shop in town-" "-he might be heading there now-" "-after that senseless tea and puzzle break."

How these two talk each other into finish the other's sentence will always question Booker.

"I suggest you get him-"

"-Before someone worse does."

With a blink of an eye, they disappeared.

That's when Elizabeth broke the silence, "Where's the clock shop? We need to head there."

Booker examined the map again. "It's says the shop's over here…but what's the quickest route?"

* * *

**gNat2: I love the twins, I really do. **

**When I started making this, I had no idea where it'll go. My first idea was Booker and Elizabeth find Layton and Luke and solve crime there. Buuuut I thought about it and decide to have B+E be part of the Unwound Future storyline.**

**I hope you enjoy it and all flames and assholes who think badly will get sacrificed to the Songbird.**


	2. Heads or Tails?

**gNat2: I know you're out there...I know that 12 people have read this...why don't you sit down and review?**

**Also, I might or might not be getting better at making my own puzzles. Woo!**

* * *

"It's says the shop's over here…but what's the quickest route?"

_Puzzle #002: Gotta go fast! (Worth 25 Picarats)_

_"I've spotted some possible routes to the clock shop." Elizabeth said. "This is the bus Layton is taking, which is one of these routes. We need to find a way to somehow **not intertwine with the bus route. **What way can we get there fast **without the charge vigor, some sort of skyline, or an automobile?**"_

(Don't need to think about it, just read on. I'm making up things)

"I say we run up here, to the church. We take a left until we can turn right on the flower shop. Once we round the corner, we will be by the bus station in no time." Booker told Elizabeth. "We can make it there non-stop in 15 minutes if the bus gets there in 20."

"That might work, Booker." Elizabeth complemented her escort. "When did you get good at puzzles?"

"Lucky guess."

With that, the False Shepherd and the lamb run off and hopefully beat the bus.

**~Meanwhile~**

"This letter from me in the future?" Luke still was astonished of this weird discovery. "Maybe that incident set off a chain reaction, Professor."

Hershel's apprentice seems ecstatic about meeting his future version of himself. Even though the letter said that London is in chaos, a young boy like him really works himself up as the gentleman's apprentice.

When the bus stopped, he couldn't help but notice an odd couple standing by the bus stop. They seemed like twins, he noted, one of them holding a sandwich chalkboard over him while his counter-part stands next to him with something on a plate

The two didn't let Layton and Luke undetected under their watch.

"Excuse me sir." The female asked kindly. "Would you kindly help us in a little experiment?"

What kind of gentleman wouldn't accept a ladies request, after all?

"Heads-"

"-or tails?"

Layton can properly see the man in the sandwich board had a chart with tallies striking for tails than heads.

Just who were they?

"Great, _they're _here again." Groaned Booker as he and Elizabeth rounded the corner. "They must've stalled the two since we didn't know about the road being blocked off for renovation." Elizabeth reasoned. "Those must be Layton and Luke." "And they're doing that dumb coin flip."

**~meanwhile~**

Luke spotted two unusual figures running the corner. One was a man in an outfit he thought reminded him of someone from the army, the second one was a female with a white and blue corset with a matching blue jacket and skirt. He is receiving weird vibes from them, but it's probably just tourists.

"I'll say heads." The Professor announced. He flipped the coin in the air and it landed onto the woman's plate.

Sure enough, it was heads.

The plate holding female dragged a stick of chalk onto the side of heads. "I told you." She said to her brother.

**~Back to B+E~**

"Should we go up to them?"

"Will we have to tell them the entire story."

"No, Booker. We'll go up to them and say we need his help."

The two finally made up a plan (which is pretty rare since Booker would follow Ellie) and turned their heads to see Robert and Rosalind gone as normal. It seemed to startle the Professor a little bit, but they know he'll get used to it. The duo stopped in their tracks as Luke got the Professor's attention and spotted them.

Crap. No use in a change in plans.


	3. Oh dear

**This story is not dead...I hope. Thanks for that one reader who reviewed for both chapters, glad that someone looks forward to this fanfic.**

**I no own, you no sue.**

* * *

"My, who do we have here?" Hershel muttered. The unknown duo walked up to them. From the way that they dressed, they seem to be from out of town. The real question is where?

"Uh…Hey." The man awkwardly started the conversation. "You are, by any chance, Hershel Layton?"

"Yes I am." "I'm Booker DeWitt, and this is Elizabeth." He introduced himself and the lady. "We…are in a pickle. It's kind of complicated but-"

The infamous bird screech and Elizabeth screaming, "BOOKER!" stopped the conversation.

A beaming yellow light pierced through the sudden cloudy sky. A shadowy figure flew in a circle above them. It was huge, just like the reports said.

Professor Layton and Luke do not know they've been encountered the all mighty songbird. Only moments later, the songbird dived down to do what he was made to do – saving the lamb from the false shepherd.

"To the shop!" Hershel commanded. Everyone ran for their lives for safety inside the clock shop, not caring less what's going on around them other than that huge bird chasing them. The Professor and Luke have never experience anything like this. Sure, they ran from a remote controlled ferris wheel and encountered a vampire, but those combined can outmatch a 60-feet-or-so bird out of leather and metal that runs on…whatever.

Luckily, just as the bird can make any damage to the small buildings, the four managed to shut themselves into the shop. All of them seem shaken up, but Elizabeth's skin turned pale and was literally shaking.

"Why the hell is the Songbird here?" She demanded an answer from Booker. "I have no idea!" "Well it couldn't have followed us through the Vox ships!" "I don't think there was a Columbia here!"

Their argument left Layton and Luke more confused than they should be. Did they know what this 'Songbird' is? What is this Vox and Columbia they're talking about?

"Elizabeth, did you know all this?" The Professor managed to get in between the two.

The young girl sighed. "It's hard to explain. But I'll try." She says. "That thing that tried to get us is called the Songbird. It was after me." "But why?" "I…"

"Hello there, you arrived."

The four spotted an old woman casually sitting at the front counter. "My husband has been waiting for you…and who are those two?" "I'm Booker, Booker DeWitt. This is Elizabeth." "Good to meet you, now all four of your follow me to the back."

**Professor Layton's mystery index:**

**-Mysterious bird figure; Apparently it's called the Songbird. Not much is known about it but I believe it has to involve Booker and Elizabeth.**

**UPDATE: It apparently chases after Elizabeth. Unfortunately, the shop owner's wife interrupted Luke and I before we could get any deeper. **

**-Booker and Elizabeth; Luke noticed them as we were confronted with the mysterious pair asking for the side of a simple coin. They certainly don't look like they're from around here, judging by their clothes. What's their story? Why is that overly sized bird after them?**

**-The twins; what an odd pair. Dressed the same way, finishing each other's sentences, and disappearing in a blink of an eye. Who are they?**

Booker and Elizabeth had never encountered so many clocks before. Not even those in Columbia combined can outnumber it!

"Old clocks, new clocks, broken ones, this place is endless." Gasped Elizabeth. She can name every brand in this store, but the scenario they're in isn't a good time to use such talent.

When they entered the backroom, a big enormous clock covers up the entire wall. It wasn't active and was literally covered in gears. Something seems to be a little off…

"This is our time machine! Isn't she a beauty?" Cogg went on about this overly sized clock. "The only problem is that one of the gears fell off and I don't know where it goes…"

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I can fix it!" She volunteered herself. "Really? Since when did you learn how to fix a clock?" "Let's just say I had too much free time." With that, Elizabeth climbed up the ladder with the gear in hand. There were three possible places it can go in. This seems like a puzzle…why is everything revolve around puzzles in London? Of all places!

She finally figured out the placement of the gear and instantly, the clock roared to life and the shop started to rumble. Luckily, the ladder didn't fall down while Elizabeth was still on.

As quick as it happened, the shaking stopped.

"Welcome to Little London, 10 years later."


End file.
